The Flame Of Rebellion
by Jrocker105
Summary: Naruto, tired with being alone decides to be reborn. Sending himself into another dimension he is reborn as Peeta Mellark and must help Katniss Everdeen this dimensions Child Of Prophecy to succeed. A tale of love, death and fire, read as the world of hunger games catches fire with the flame of rebellion!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so I'm new if you can't tell :P I'm just starting out so plz be gentle.

A bit of backstory for why I'm writing this fic is because I've only seen one fic quite like this one.

I've been guest reading on this site since I was 9 and only recently turned 18, yay!

Anyway I hope you enjoy this story!

I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES OR NARUTO!

Chapter 1: The smouldering embers

Naruto was tired, his world was dieing and even as the planet fell into chaos there were still people willing to kill one another.

Naruto had lived 10,000 years after the Great Shinobi War, unchanging and eternal, having become immortal after sealing the tailed beasts within himself to keep them from the hands of those who would use them for war.

He eventually released them, having learned how to open portals to other dimensions.

He spent most of his time as a nomad, learning about the cultures and arts of the world. Unable to settle down because if he ever did the other countries would throw a tantrum. He was done with helping people anyway, nothing ever came of it and people went back to fighting eventually.

His will of fire had burnt out, now nothing more than ashes.

He had dedicated a long while of his life studying the art of fuinjutsu, having learned it was the art his family had specialized in. It had eventually led him to what he was doing now.

He dragged his paintbrush around the wide forest clearing, the rest of the ground and even some of the trees already covered in miniscule runes and symbols that would open the portal to another dimension and allow his soul to connect to a child yet to be born, in the hopes that he could have a childhood, a new start.

He was a fair bit different from his old self. His once easily excitable personality now a peaceful content hum of what it once was.

Adding the final few symbols that would be his new start he looked around at what was once his homeland, now less than ruins and ten miles from the nearest human settlement, it was here that his friends and family lived and died, and it would be here that he was reborn.

LINE BREAK :P

He floated in and out of consciousness for months, getting subtle impressions from outside his mother's womb every now and again. He had sent a shadow clone to observe and learn of the outside world some time ago and had discovered the worlds dystopian nature.

A capital city in which the rich and fortunate lived while others lived in squalor and had to yearly turn over two children to be killed in ritual combat. Not exactly what he had wanted for his new start but whatever.

It had taken only days for him to get bored of just sitting around and he had begun to plan. Having lived as long as he had he developed the ability to sense changes, much like the elder toad saw his birth and its changes to the world, he to could sense it. The tide of change, the flame of rebellion.

A child of prophecy was going to be born soon, and it would change everything.

LINE BREAK :D ALSO… NARUTO POV!

I was born on a relatively gray day, my father was a baker and his wife a rather rude woman who really shouldn't be around children. I was the first of three brothers eventually and was named Peeta. My early years were spent first in the bakery sitting around unless told what to do, which I was perfectly okay with as it gave me time to meditate and gather chakra and do stretches.

By the time my brothers were born however it became obvious to me that my mother didn't like my father, not in the way that she didn't love him but because she was second best. My father on my first day of school at five pointed out to me the daughter of the woman he wanted to marry but said she married a coal miner instead. Apparently he was such a good singer that all the birds would stop to listen.

In music class that same day I understood. Having lived a long time I had heard many types of music, learned both how to play and sing songs over my travels, but the Everdeen family had a gift. I could feel nature chakra harmonize with her voice to create a sort of genjutsu. It made me curious and I watched her closely since then.

I had never spoken to her, at least not until that day. But ever since then I knew and had helped her whenever I could.

It was raining that day. I had seen her starving and so burned the bread. My mother had hit me 'for being so clumsy' and I had given it to her, but it was her eyes that had made me do it. Her father had died in a mining accident not to long ago and I could see her soul, what once was a flame now smothered by her tears of sadness.

From then on I helped her whenever I could; helped her aim, taught her to throw knives, supported her whenever I could because I had sworn never to see that look on her face again.

I had spent whole days in the forest with her but she also had another friend who she confided in and so I stayed away on those trips. I was foolish to think that I would be able to keep myself from falling for her. Not in the personality sense anyway, she just had a way about her that made my will of fire burn again. She didn't even know that she had it.

LINE BREAK

I stared into the mirror. I had grown taller, even taller than in my first life. More muscular too. I now stood a good 7 feet tall and with a swimmers build. Today I wore a tie, white button up shirt and black pants with black dress shoes.

It was different that what he traditionally wore but today was supposed to be special, I was going to another reaping. It would be my fourth ever reaping and as much as I hated to watch I knew that there was nothing I could do, I wasn't the child of destiny, this wasn't really my world, my self imposed job was to help her as much as possible.

Hesitantly I sent my reflection one last look, then I left the house. Joining the crowd of slow marching children as they made their way to the reaping. I lived in the richer part of town but even so, the streets reminded me of wave, poverty everywhere.

Slowly I followed, watching as the younger children cling to their parents and older siblings like lifelines. The older children just marching resolutely.

He slowed down as he approached the peacekeepers, each armed with a tool to identify each person from the district. It also made sure that no one was skipping out. As he approached he caught sight of Katniss and her family. I shook my head as I thought about waving, now wasn't the time.

"Next"

The voice of the peacekeeper broke through his trance. I blinked then allowed the peacekeeper to take his blood, moving on swiftly afterwards. I lined up with all the other 16 year old boys all dressed similarly and waved to the few he knew as friends. In the crowd he could still see some younger children crying as they held onto the older kids, it was heartbreaking, not being able to tell them that it would be okay.

The reaping started as usual. At two the mayor began his repetitive speech which could have been shortened to "The capital is great, never betray the capital" but the capital had a flair for dramatics so the speech was stretched out as long as possible.

I smile as Haymitch stumbles onto the stage. In truth I could see why he drinks, almost feel for him but not quite.

The mayor attempts to recover from Haymitch's entrance by introducing Effie Trinket, a capital woman who I can only barley stand. Not because of her personality or sense of style but because she seems practically cheerful at sending children to their deaths. He actually snorts as she tries to wrestle Haymitch off her, his respect for the man doubling.

She smiles, her hair slightly out of place and says "Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

She rattles on about the honor of being chosen to fight for their districts, appearing enthusiastic despite everyone knowing that she really just wants to switch to a better district.

Finally after what seems like hours it's time to draw the names.

The woman as she always does says "Ladies first!" and crosses to the ball with the girls names. I stiffen as she pulls out a name.

Lucky it's not Katniss.

It's worse.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

The moment the name is called I know what will happen, Prim slowly, shakily makes her way to the stage, I can see the tears in her eyes and grit my teeth.

"Prim!"

Katniss is yelling for her sister.

"Prim!"

She's pushing through the crowd and he hears the words he knows will change the world, this is the moment of prophecy.

"I volunteer!" She pushes Prim behind her "I volunteer as tribute!"

I watch as Prim sobs, clinging to Katniss, I watch as Gale pulls her off and she screams, I watch her introduce herself, I watch as people hold out three fingers (a old symbol of goodbye) and Haymitch saving her from an emotional meltdown.

I watch as Effie reaches into the other bowl, and even before my name is called I know what will happen, I can feel it. She pauses for a moment to read the card.

"Peeta Mellark"

I make my way to the stage. Katniss looks almost catatonic as I look into her eyes.

Effie goes on about something in the background, neither of us are paying much attention as a silent conversation goes on between us.

"And now you two" Effie addresses us "Shake hands"

I slowly offer mine and Katniss accepts. The anthem plays and even as it ends we don't let go. I squeeze it once and she squeezes back.

Man that was long! Okay I need to say this, I took inspiration from another fanfiction writer so if you see similarities that's why, go check it out it's called "No Longer Watching" by XoverMasta

I'm only going to be posting every week or so depending on college. It just depends.

Also let me know how you felt about it. I struggled writing it on a slow part since ADHD but I tried so I hope it came out okay!

Thanks for reading!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again guys!**

 **I'm back!**

 **Nothing much new to say since I last posted… Oh a reviewer asked a good question!**

 **Hirameki Kitsune asked: Isn't 7ft tall to tall for 16 year old?**

 **Well yeah… at least normally but keep in mind that Peeta Mellark is cannon height 6 ft 10 inches and Naruto keeps himself on a strict regimen, I thought it wasn't to much of a stretch but I could be wrong.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES OR NARUTO!**

 **Chapter 2: The Slow Burn (NARUTO POV)**

I can still clearly remember our second encounter. I was meditating in the canopy of a tree, the sounds and smells reminding me of home. My mind on the fate of my home dimension and the people in it.

In… out… in… out…

This was my happy place, solitude with wind on my face and the sound of rustling leaves.

Uninterrupted silence spare for the sound of the animals.

Then the sound of breaking twigs as a twelve year old Katniss Everdeen stumbled through the tough brush. She shakes with the combined discomfort of fear and hunger but presses on nonetheless.

Her stance is terrible, even from 15 feet away I can tell that. Her shoulders are to tense, her knees and feet not well placed, but I can see that even young and inexperienced she has a talent for hunting, despite her misteping every so often it would most likely allow her to sneak by most peacekeepers.

I slip out of the tree, gradually making my way to the ground and lightly tap her shoulder, in retrospect probably not the best move as she spins around in alarm, the loaded bow now pointed straight at my face.

"Well hey there stranger" I say, slowly backing up "No need to fear"

"What are you doing?" She asks stiffly, seeming uncomfortable with my sudden appearance.

"You'll never kill anything with that bow as you are, thought I could help" I say amicably, trying to relieve tension because at this point she seemed ready to shoot me.

"No thanks" She stumbles back having been backing up and ends up tripping over a tree root. I caught her swiftly and made sure she wasn't injured. "I'm fine, really"

"No, your really not" I say smiling. I heave her up and put her into position. "Hey" my words now tender and calming as if talking to an animal "don't worry I would never hurt you"

"Here, let me" I guide her hands into the correct position and allow the arrow to fly, it nails a squirrel on one of the higher trees in the canopy, it might have been a bit out of sight but it could never hide from his hearing. "There, see? Not so bad right?"

"No..."and some of the tension leaves her body. "I guess not"

I spend the next twenty or so minutes helping her to relax and properly shoot.

As I walk away back into district twelve and as I leave she asks me "Why?"

What could I tell her? Because your me? Because your going to have hardships in the future that will decide the fate of the world?

In the end I decided to simply say "Because I could"

LINE BREAK What a Han Solo moment XD LINE BREAK

I could see the intense emotions flitting through Katniss's face; fear, panic, pain, confusion and a mix between all of the above which I can sort of translate to "What do I do now?" As she meets my eyes I can tell that question from so long ago drifts into her mind "Why?" but not the same why, rather a confusion for why things turned out this way.

I smile and say with conviction "You'll be fine" and as were pulled away from each other I can see she still seems a little lost. Poor girl doesn't even realize what I mean.

I let the peacekeepers push me to the room in city hall, they seem nervous with how big I am but determined to not seem so, one actually tries to roughly shove me through the door but only manages to almost knock himself over. I walk into the room smirking and chuckling under my breath.

The room is quiet and well furnished so I take a seat and wait for the customary visitors, my parents and siblings then possibly the parents of the other tributes. My mother comes in first, honestly she's nothing like my original mother but she tries her best. Perfection is all she asks of us dealing with the bread and chores around the shop, she's followed by my father a slightly burly man that I can still remember holding me as I tug on his beard.

"Well maybe District 12 will finally have a victor this year" My mother says with a tone of finality. It was always like this with my parents. Quiet brief conversations which often had more than one meaning, I was the quiet child. The well behaved child, ironic when you consider my past life but whatever.

"Do your best, that's all we can ask of yeh" my father says gruffly, then he throws his arm around me in a sort of half bear hug.

They don't ask me to come back, how could they when they already knew how I felt about her.

I nod and they say their goodbyes, leaving shortly after.

"Excuse me?" Prim is at the doorway with her mother behind her "May we come in?"

"Sure" I say, hugging her and her mother in greeting as she enters. Over the years I had gotten to know both of them rather well, and despite Katniss's mother's seeming dementia for a short while it seemed to get better once we started to bring in game.

I could see in Prim's eyes were tears, probably for Katniss, "She's coming out of this alive" I say,

"You'll get to see your sister again, I promise"

"But..." she seems to consider the implications.

"Tell you what" I say. I untie a cord around my neck in which two beads are strung and in between these two beads a river stone of a emerald green colour I had found that had reminded me of my old necklace "You take this, as my promise to you" I say as I wrap it around her neck "That your sister, will come home"

"Bu..."

"Please" I interrupt her. My eyes probably shining with desperation.

"Alright" she mutters.

I turn to Mrs. Everdeen, "The same goes for you, I promise she'll make it back" I take her had in mine "I promise I'll take care of her"

The frail woman thinks for a moment then said "I know you will"

"You'll take care of her?" Prim asks, flinching as the peacekeepers announce its time to leave.

"I promise" Nostalgia at the words fills me "On my life"

"Peeta..." Prim asks softly "Do you love my sister?"

I look at her stunned, but she had seen through me like always. There's only one word i can utter that wouldn't be a lie "Yes"

LINE BREAK

I make sure to keep Katniss relatively close during our trip to the train, reporters frantically surrounded them trying to see the volunteer from 12. Katniss seemingly ignores them with her head held high.

When the doors finally close behind us Katniss stumbles into my arms "Sorry" she mutters, seemingly tired and stressed from this whole ordeal.

"No problem" I say grinning "After all what's a fall between friends"

"I-I have to change" she says, seemingly confused and nervous. "I'll see you later" and she wriggles out of my arms before heading down the hallway.

"Yeah" I call after her "See you"

LINE BREAK

It takes a while to find my compartment. The only thing I can say about it is its nice.

I take a while just searching for something good to wear, having been alive for so long had dulled my need for orange but I found something good anyway. Black pants with a white shirt and orange tie.

As I leave my compartment I manage to knock over Effie Trinket, I say a quick apology and help her up. I may dislike her slightly but that's no reason to be rude.

"Oh, well that's alright I was just about to call you for supper" she says, slightly dazed for some reason.

"Thanks" I give her a smile "Which way is the dining car?"

"Oh, just down the hall dear"

"Thanks again" I say politely, then march toward the car.

I was surprised to find the car was empty of occupants except for the servants when I entered, having expected at least Katniss to get there before me. I sit down and almost immediately I am given a glass of water and attended by the servants, who showed genuine surprise at being thanked that sent another jolt of pity for the people of this world.

The creak of door alerted him to Katniss entering, I was surprised to find her hair was down, something I had only seen her do twice before.

Effie walks in shortly after and asks "Where's Haymitch?"

"Haven't seen him" I shrug.

"Oh well, he must be taking a nap then" Effie smiles "It's been a tiring day"

Then once we were settled the food came. Coming in courses of so much that I had a hard time keeping track.

"At least you two have decent manners" says Effie as their finishing the main course "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion"

At this I froze, I knew that it wasn't really her fault she was like this but still… I then smirked, dropped my silverware and used my hands to eat the rest of my meal. The affronted look Effie shot me and the grin and mimicking by Katniss had made the mess I had made of my clothes worth it.

After the meal there were the showing of the replays, I sit next to Katniss and keep my eyes closed for most of them, I didn't need to see them. Didn't want to see them. My eyes finally open at District 11, a mistake as it turns out. A girl no older than Prim named Rue is called up on stage, she's tiny and a complete opposite of her district partner Thresh.

Finally its District 12.

Prim is called. Katniss's desperation is evident and plain to see as she pushes her sister behind herself as if to physically shield her from harm. I'm rather impressed at how her voice holds up despite the desperation, never faltering, never cracking.

I snort as Haymitch makes a spectacular fall, the male commentator even pausing what he's saying to laugh.

Then his name is called. It quieter than the female reaping but that's to be expected when you think about what went on just before.

The female commentator says "Do you think they know one another? He's staring rather intently!"

I can actually feel Katniss stiffen at those words. "Looks like it!" the male commentator agrees "Just look at the way their looking at each other!"

I can feel Katniss's gaze on my skin as I keep my eyes fixed on the screen.

"Do you think their more than friends?"

"I don't know but it looks like a exciting games!"

My heart drops as the camera zooms in on my face, the words I uttered for her and her alone "You'll be fine" blared out for all of Panem to hear.

"Now what do you think he meant by that?"

"I don't know" the female replies "But there's definitely something going on between those two"

"Well that about wraps it up folks" the man says "Tune in late-" Katniss cuts him off by angrily turning off the projector.

"More than friends huh..." Katniss mutters, IT probably wasn't meant to hear it but because of chakra I could have heard it even if she wasn't right next to me.

"Well Kat I personally think you looked amazing"

She scowles but the blush on her face negates any scary effect it may have had "Don't call me Kat, and wipe that smile off your face"

"What smile Kat?"

"Don't call me that."

"What Kat?" I smile mischievously "Didn't you hear the commentators? Were more than friends so it's only natural I would call my girl by a-"

I'm cut off as she slaps me on the shoulder "Shut up" she huffs, still blushing "I'm no ones girl."

"Fine" I say after a brief pause in the conversation between us "Can we at least be friends?"

Katniss looks at me uncomfortably and a sense of dejavu washes over me. "I won't hurt you" I say as gently as possible.

"I know you won't" Katniss says with a sigh "You promised..."

"And I never break a promise, so how about it?"

She looks me over with searching eyes for several long moments before her shoulders slump in resignation and defeat

"Alright"

I hold out my hand… She takes it "Friends?" I ask.

"Friends."

I pull her into a hug and of course just as she puts her hands around my waist… Haymitch walks in the room.

 **WOW that was a longer chapter than last time!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, Anyway I decided since I had the day free to write this chapter, I might come out with one or two like this every now and again but most of the time I will try to just update on sundays.**

 **Also a lot more people followed and favorited the story than I thought would in just the first few days. I expected maybe 3-5 but I have like ten currently so thanks for showing me you enjoy it!**

 **Feel free to ask questions about the plot or any confusing things you might find in the stories in the reviews, I'll try to answer the best I can.**

 **Also thanks to the few reviewers, I just started up so encouragement helps allot. XP**

 **Anyway… Yeah. Bye, see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys great to see you again!**

 **So I had a ton of mistakes last chapter so I went back and changed them because I can't stand any errors**

 **Anyway… Please review! I want to know what people think and it will affect how the story is written**

 **I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES OR NARUTO :O**

 **Chapter 3: The Train (Katniss POV?!)**

"I miss supper?" Haymitch asks in a slurred voice. Then he vomits all over the carpet and then promptly collapses into the pool of his own vomit.

For a few moments I can't decide which is worse, that Haymitch saw us or that one of us would probably end up cleaning him off. I exchange a glance with Peeta, he seems to be grimacing and I find my face mimicking his expression.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or disgusted that any man can vomit up that much" Peeta jokes as he takes hold of one of Haymitch's arms, I take the other and together we manage to haul his vomit covered body back to his compartment.

"It's okay Katniss" Peeta says "I'll take care of it from here".

I can't help but feel slightly grateful because the last thing I want to do is strip down Haymitch and wash the vomit from his body. It's quite possible that Peeta wants to get on his good side, but I can't really believe that Haymitch will remember anything of tonight.

"All right" I say "I can send one of the Capitol people to help" There's any number on the train, cooking, waiting and guarding.

"Nah, I'll be alright" He smirks at me, an action that for the past three years has always sent tingles up my spine "You just go get your beauty sleep Kat".

I nod and head back to my room, pondering my situation as I do so. Peeta was there for me when I was at my lowest, he helped me to survive. More than that, he taught me the skills to live. I don't know how I'm going to win these games but right now I know that Peeta is my greatest competition.

He is better than me at everything. I had only at the age of 12 learned how to properly hunt. Peeta never tells me his story but I know he's been hunting for longer. He doesn't eat the game he catches however, instead giving it away to those less fortunate.

I can't honestly say that my family hasn't accepted his game at one point or another.

I still remember my first few hunting trips. Scared might describe the whole situation. Any sign of danger and I would quickly bolt back to the safety of the fence, till he found me. Peeta taught me to shoot, to throw knives, to spot prey and how to smell animals to plants and even water.

I wish I could be back in the woods again, hunting either with him or Gale, relaxing or hunting. Anything other than what I'm doing here.

Imagining my home makes me ache with loneliness. This day has been endless. Could Gale and I have been eating blackberries only this morning? It seemed like a dream. A moment lifetimes away.

The drawers probably hold any number of nightgowns but I just strip myself down to my underclothes and climb into bed. The sheets felling nice on my bare skin. A thick fluffy comforter gives me immediate warmth.

I try to go to sleep immediately, so that I'm not haunted by my thoughts. But sleep doesn't come, not easily anyway.

So instead I think of Peeta, of our happier times. His promises and lessons. "The trees breath" he once said "The earth breaths and along with it all life breathes" he was teaching me to meditate and how to feel the vibrations of the earth. "Synchronize Katniss" he would say "Don't give or take, steal or buy, trade or borrow. It's not about exchange its about becoming one with the world around you."

I close my eyes. I can feel the rocking of the cabins. The rumble of the wheels on the track. And I let the train take me into unconsciousness.

LINE BREAK

Bright grey light peeks through the curtains of my room. That's not what wakes me though but rather Effie Trinket's voice. "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!"

I put my green outfit back on since its not really dirty, just wrinkled. My fingers trace the circle around the little gold mockingjay and I can't help but think of home. Of my mother and Prim waking up in a house without me in it.

I put my hair back up into its elaborate braid, I couldn't be bothered to keep it as it was last night. As I enter the dining car, Effie Trinket is moving around with a cup of black coffee, muttering under her breath. Haymitch, his face puffy and red from the previous days indulgences, is chuckling. Peeta is sitting down holding a roll and looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sit down! Sit down!" says Haymitch, waving me over. The moment I do I'm served a huge plate of food. Included in a meal is a rich brown cup of something I've never before seen.

"It's hot chocolate" says Peeta "It's not bad."

I take a sip of the hot, creamy liquid and a shudder as it runs through me. I ignore the rest of my meal until I drain the whole cup. Peeta snorts and laughs, I think he thinks the face I was making is funny. Hump.

After draining my cup I stuff down as much food as I can hold. Being careful not to overdo it on the rich foods. It wouldn't do to make myself sick.

When I finally feel like my stomachs about to split open I stop and take in my breakfast companions. As usual Peeta is eating a monstrous amount. I would ask where all it goes but ever since he turned fourteen he's been growing at an alarming rate. Haymitch on the other had is almost ignoring his food entirely, preferring to instead drink a red juice of some kind that he's been thinking with a clear liquid.

He will most definitely at this rate be incoherent by the time we reach the capital.

"So your supposed to give us advice" I say to Haymitch.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive" says Haymitch, I don't think he even saw Peeta punch. Peeta's fist could take down a tree if he really tried, I know because I once saw him do it. He punches Haymitch and knocks over the glass that he was drinking.

"That's very funny" says Peeta "Only not to us."

Haymitch considers him for a moment, then reaches for the spirits. Even before his hand can touch the bottle I drive my knife into the table between his middle and index finger.

"Well what's this?" says Haymitch "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" He's now looking at the both of us curiously "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?"

The bow and arrow are my main weapon. I haven't much practiced with anything else but Peeta made sure to teach me the basics. I realize however that this is my chance to gain his attention, I pull the knife from the table and fling the blade at the wall across the room. I was actually aiming just to get it to stick but it lodges in the seam between two panels, making me look a lot better than I am.

"Stand over there, both of you" says Haymitch, directing his head to the middle of the room. We obey and he circles us, sizing us up and prodding us like show animals. "Well your not entirely hopeless. Seem fit, and when the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough."

Peeta and I don't question this. The hunger games aren't a beauty contest, but the best looking tributes always seem to pull more sponsors.

"All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you" says Haymitch "But you have to do exactly what I say."

"Fine" says Peeta.

"So help us" I say "When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone-"

"One thing at a time. In a few minutes we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. Your not going to like what they do but no matter what it is, don't resist" says Haymitch.

"But-" I begin.

"No, no buts. Don't resist" says Haymitch. He takes the bottle of spirits from the table and leaves the car.

"So..." Peeta starts "How have you been?"

For awhile I don't answer him. "Not good."

"Nightmares?"

"No… at least not last night."

"Good."

LINE BREAK

The train begins to slow and then bright light fill the compartment. I can't help but run to the window to look. Peeta walks up and stands next to me, arm around my shoulder.

The capital is impressive. Massive glistening towers of glass and metal that shine in rainbow colours. People with oddly shaped or painted faces and monuments and statues everywhere. If I were to describe it in one word it would be glorious.

The people begin to point at us as they recognize the tribute train rolling up into the city. I try to back up away from the window but Peeta holds me still. "What are you doing?" I ask annoyed. "These people might be sponsors, smile and wave."

We smile and wave until the train pulls us into the station blocking us from view.

"Good job Katniss" he says "If we're gonna survive these games your going to need to learn how to grin and bear it."

"We?" I ask.

"Yes we." He says with finality "We're partners. Remember?"

 **Oh man! This chapter was almost 2000 words!**

 **Anyway this chapter was made to show Katniss's point of view obviously but I changed a lot of her thoughts and tried to put as much interaction with Naruto/Peeta as I could.**

 **I wanted to show that they have a kind of relationship and how it affected how she thought of him.**

 **Keep in mind that Cannon Katniss had a thing for him at the end of the book but she was also very confused. Now with her actually knowing who it is she's supposed to love and actually liking him from the beginning will definitely change their dynamic.**

 **Anyway… Plz review! Any opinion helps!**

 **Thanks for reading, till the next chapter!**

 **Bye :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um… So as I write this chapter 3 has just gone up!**

 **(These chapters take a while)**

 **So if you enjoy plz let me know!**

 **Anyways… hope you like chapter 4!**

 **Also… I'm having some scheduling trouble as I'm trying to pre-write another fic so I may have delays but I'll try to get my stuff out on time :/**

 **I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES OR NARUTO**

 **Chapter 4: "I'm on fire!" (Naruto POV)**

 _RIP!_

Went my leg hairs as they were forcibly removed by the prep team.

They had been working on me for about three hours. Apparently my body had to be perfect before the stylist would even consider seeing me.

The only bearable part was the fact that the prep team didn't try to talk to me. I don't know if I could honestly how myself back from punching someone or thing as my hairs were torn out.

"Okay! You're all done darling!"

"You can finally meet Portia!"

The prep team then bustled out of the door in a strange synchronized high knee walk… No… Really…

I looked around the room. I would easily admit that the brightly lit room was making the feeling of being nude a rather uncomfortable experience even alone.

I really couldn't help but run my hands through my hair, during my stay in district 12 I had decided to grow it out, now however it was short and styled, not even spiky as it originally was but rather wavy and curly. (Think Peeta from the movie only more suave)

Finally a tap is heard and my stylist walks in.

Portia, or at least that's who I assume it is. Has a rather suppressed style… Simpler? Is that the word? Anyway it was a rather tame haircut with gold eyeliner, black lipstick and silver nails that clashed with her dark skinned complexion.

Her dress was simple for a capital woman, black and without any fluff or even lace. She stood 5 foot 8 with fishnet stockings and high heels.

Oh… Boy…

"Hello. I'm Portia, your stylist" She says, her accent hidden under what had to be practice.

"Hi..." I cautiously answered.

"Your new right?" I ask as she prowles around me, her eyes silently judging me. "I don't recognize you from TV."

"True. Its my first year in the games."

"So they gave you twelve?" It happened often enough. The new stylist being given the least victorious district as a start.

"No actually, me and my partner asked for it."

"Really?" I couldn't keep all of the interest out of my voice at this. I'm almost certain a brow rose during that comment.

"Of course" She said, totally unfazed by my reaction "Now why don't you put that robe back on and we can talk."

I dressed as quickly as I could. Following her afterwards to a rather nicely decorated room with two red almost velvet chair in the center surrounding a glass table.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"No, thanks but no."

"Suit yourself." She said as she poured herself a glass of something. "I'm going to be discussing the costumes we're going to be using for you that me and my partner cooked up."

"Anyway… Our current thought is to dress you in costumes relating to your district as is customary."

"So… nude with coal dust?"

"No." she snorts "No, we find that coal has been terribly overdone."

"So nudity?"

She actually laughs at that "No… No, Cinna and I have a different approach for the two of you. Coal has been overdone and no one is going to remember you with dressed as something done before."

"So… No coal?"

"Tell me Peeta… How do you feel about fire?"

LINE BREAK (A wild line break has appeared!)

Two hours later and I was dressed in a skin tight gray suit that would be lit on what Portia assures me will be synthetic fire as opposed to regular fire, and a red, orange and yellow cape trailing behind me.

When Katniss finally appears she's dressed similar to me. Synthetic fire suit, cape and very little makeup on her face. The stylist apparently decided to keep the braid because it trails down her shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hi."

We're then whisked down to the bottom level of the Remake center, which is basically a giant stable. The opening ceremony is about to start and pairs of tributes are mounting district themed chariots, each pulled by four horses.

Cinna and Portia direct us into the chariots and carefully arrange our body positions.

"What do you think?" Katniss whispers to me "About the fire?"

"Well think of it this way… It's burned or nude."

"I know we promised Haymitch we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle."

"Where is Haymitch anyway?" I ask. I honestly haven't seen him for a while.

"With all the alcohol in him, it's probably not safe to be near an open flame."

Apparently we both find the sudden and explosive end of Haymitch funny because we both laugh. Katniss seems nervous though.

The opening music begins. It's easy to hear because it's blasted around the Capitol. Massive doors slide open revealing the crowd-lined streets. This ride will last 20 minutes, ending at the City Circle where they will welcome us, play the anthem, and then escort us into the Training center, in which the Hunger Games will really begin,

The district 1 tributes ride out in a chariot pulled by snow white horses. District 1 makes luxury items for the capital and their theme shows that, heavily decorated in jewels and spray painted in silver.

District 2 gets into position to follow them and in no time at all, we're all approaching the door and Cinna approaches us carrying a torch.

"Here we go then." He says. Before we can react to that statement were set on fire. I can hear Katniss gasp and I prep for the heat but feel nothing.

"It works." Cinna says "Remember, heads high, smiles. Their going to love you!"

"Wait, what do you mean 'it works!' you set us on fire!"

Unfortunately I don't get to hear his reaction as he hops of the chariot and we're too far away.

"What's he saying?" Katniss asks me.

"I think he's saying to hold hands." I reach for her right hand and look at Cinna for confirmation. He nods and gives a thumbs up, and that's the last we see before we enter the city.

The crowds initial alarm at the costumes of a pair of tributes being on fire quickly changed to cheers and shouts of "District 12!" Every head turned our way, pulling eyes from even three chariots ahead of us.

Katniss holds to me tight and I'm surprised that after a few minutes she begins to blow kisses to the crowd. Someone even throws her a red rose which she catches with finesse. They are actually cheering her name, to be honest I'm surprised how in her element she is.

I smile and wave along with her. Only when she makes to let go of my hand do I make to say something. "Don't let go."

"Okay."

The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle. On the buildings that surround the Circle, every window is packed with the most prestigious citizens of the Capital. Our horses pull up to the President's mansion and we come to a halt, the music stopping with a flourish.

The president gives a speech, the national anthem plays, and the doors only have just enough time to close before both I and Katniss are engulfed in prep teams. They shout unintelligible praise. I notice some of the other tributes staring at us and shooting dirty looks. Apparently they don't like us stealing the spotlight.

Katniss must have just realized she's still holding my hand because she lets go and I have to massage my hand to get some of the blood flowing back into it from how hard she was gripping my hand.

"You should wear flames more often." I say "They suit you."

Katniss stands on tiptoe and kisses my cheek.

 **DUDE! OMG! I spent so long writing this chapter!**

 **It's literally Saturday and I started it last week Sunday!**

 **Anyway Plz review!**

 **I tried really hard! OH MAN that was long!**

 **Anyway… Yeah… Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go!**

 **So college is starting up soon so I will for sure be updating slower, just letting you guys know.**

 **Anyway…**

 **I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES OR NARUTO**

 **Chapter 5: The Silenced (Naruto POV)**

The Training Center was a tower designed exclusively for the tributes and their teams.

Each district has an entire floor. You can simply step onto an elevator and press the number of your District. Easy enough to remember.

I've only ridden an elevator once in the Justice building back in district 12. This wasn't like that. the one back in district 12 was moldy and smelled of sour milk and decay, this one however had walls made of crystal so you can watch the people on the ground for shrink as you shot up into the air.

I can't hold back of snort as Katniss looks rather excited.

The only bad news with the elevator was Effie Trinket was with both of us the whole time... Not giving me or Katniss any time to discuss our plans. apparently her duties did not conclude at the station, She and Him it should be overseeing us until we entered the arena.

I haven't seen Haymitch much since we he agreed to help us on the train. Probably passed out somewhere.

Effie Trinket, on the other hand, seems to be flying high.

We're the first team she's ever chaperone that's made a splash at the opening ceremonies. Use complimentary about not just our costumes but how we conducted ourselves. Apparently if he knows everyone who's anyone in the Capital and has been talking us up all day.

"I've been very mysterious though" she says, her eyes squint half-shut. "Because, of course, he hasn't bothered to tell me your strategies."

She honestly looks a bit put out at that.

"But I've done my best with what I had to work with. How Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister. how you both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your District"

Barbarism? I mouthed at Katniss.

"Everyone has a reservations, naturally. you being from the coal District. But I said, and this is quite clever of me, I said 'Well if you put enough pressure on coal and turns into pearls!'"

She looks so proud of herself for being so clever to come up with that line that I don't have the heart to tell her that it's wrong.

My quarters are larger than our entire house back home. They're well decorated with plush pillows and drapes. There's so many Gadgets in here that I don't think I can even count all of them, the shower alone has a panel with more than a hundred options.

If I could I would have changed all the walls to Orange but I can't seem to find that button, too bad.

I try to find an outfit in the closet to my taste, I find several and put on some simple black pants and a white shirt, tying a grey jacket on my waist. I had time so I went exploring, going through our floor and even finding a garden.

I'm just stepping out of the shower when Effie's calling me for dinner, I can't be mad though because I truly am starving.

Cinna and Portia are standing out on a balcony that overlooks the capital when I enter the dining room, it looks like a nice for you and apparently there's a few minutes before the foods ready so I go out and join them.

Katniss comes out a few minutes later with her hair undone, and a new outfit on.

A young man dressed in a white tunic offers us all the stem glass of wine, I don't accept but I see Katniss does and as she takes a sip she makes a rather strange face. a bit like she's tasted something sour. Which given that it's wine, it probably was.

Haymitch shows up just to dinner is being served. I'm pretty sure he has his own stylist because he's clean and groomed.

The dinner is interesting, mushroom soup, bitter greens with tomatoes the size of peas, rare roast beef sliced thin as paper, noodles in a green sauce, cheese that melts in your tongue serve with sweet blue grapes.

I don't join in the conversation prefering to eat, my body is apparently going through several growth spurts.I look up however when Katniss goes " oh! I know you!"

Holy s*** it's-

An expression of terror crosses the girl's face,as she shakes her head in denial quickly hurrying away from the table.

"don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know a Avox? Effie snaps. "The very thought."

"Whats an Avox?"

"Someone who's committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she cant speak" says Haymitch. "She's likely a traitor of some sort. Not likely you know her."

"Delly Cartwright" I say "That's who she reminds you of."

Katniss seems to get the message because she goes "Oh yeah! That's who I was thinking of, something about the hair!"

"The nose too."

As the energy at the table relaxes I can't help but remember just where we saw her. The both of us we're in the woods hunting, I had seen them first. Two people a boy and a girl running. Something was off about the situation so I had dived at Katniss and hid her from view, only letting her face slightly show from the bush I had taken cover in.

In less than a minute later a Capital aircraft descended and taken them away. I hadn't let Katniss up for another ten minutes, not confident that the aircraft hadn't seen us.

"Oh, if that's all it is." says Cinna. they eat the cake and move into a sitting room to watch the replay of opening ceremonies being broadcast. a few of the other couples make a nice impression, but I'm pretty sure we won. even our own party lets out a "Ahh!"as they show us coming out of the Remake Center.

"Whose idea was the hand-holding?" asks Haymitch.

"Cinna's" I say.

Haymitch rolls his eyes "Well, I have to admit,very nicely done. It adds a touch of rebellion."

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it." Says Haymitch " now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk."

As Katniss and I walk down together I take special care to make sure we were less than an arms width apart.

When we finally reach her room, I lean on the doorway "That was close."

Katniss nods.

"Want to go outside to talk? The garden is nice if a bit windy."

"Are we allowed?"

"If I ask nicely" I grin getting an idea "I guess since no one goes there that it can just be us… alone… very much alone..."

"Shut up." Katniss says. Punching me lightly.

As we reach the garden I realize it's freezing cold and more than a little windy, I hand Katniss the jacket I had tied around my waist. "Here."

"Thanks..."

I nod and let out a sigh "I didn't think we would see her again."

"Me too" says Katniss.

We stay out there for some odd minutes. I can see the cold still getting to her and the nights only going to get colder "It's getting chilly. We better go in." I say, softly grabbing her hand.

"Yeah."

As I open the door to her room I can see the red headed Avox collecting Katniss's unitard and accessories. "Oh, sorry" Katniss says, blushing. "I was supposed to get those back to Cinna, can you take them to him?"

The Avox nods, avoiding her eyes.

When she does exist, Katniss groans, ignoring Naruto she kicks off her shoes and climbs under the covers clothes and all.

With a sigh I pull back the covers and give her a stern look "hiding from your problems doesn't solve anything."

She doesn't reply, instead putting an arm over her head.

I cross my arms. thinking for a bit before I move my shoes and shirt.

"What are you doing?" Katniss growls peering up at me through one eye, the other covered by her arm.

"Making sure you don't feel sorry for yourself, now scoot over."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Don't make me push you over."

She scoots a few inches over "there."

"Well alright then." I say as I lift her up and putting her on the other side before sliding in.

"You should have moved."

"I hate you."

"No, no you don't."

 **Oh MAN!**

 **Another three hour long session of typing!**

 **My Back!**

 **Anyway so I am probably not going to update next Sunday but we'll see.**

 **Review Plz, I really appreciate those that do, even just to say good chapter or update! Because it encourages me to do so and lets me know that my readers actually like the way I'm taking the story so far.**

 **I also like questions and comments though so send those to! I am happy to answer any questions you have!**

 **Alright… Thats about everything...**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I have some good news and some bad news.**

 **The bad news is I won't be continuing this fic for a while, I just need time that I spend writing to do other stuff.**

 **The good news however, is that I will be posting a story I will have pre-written to this account soon. If you haven't read my profile then you won't know what I'm talking about but if you did it should be exciting.**

 **So I know I have spelling errors, I know. I'm sorry. I was using speech to text to speed up the process so I could go do other things and I shouldn't have done that. The quality of my work matters to me and I personally feel I can't write this particular story the way I want to.**

 **I hate to admit defeat and I'm honestly a sore loser but I know when I'm beat and this story has honestly butt whooped me. The stories rigid and I hate letting the story write for me and just copying and adding things here and there.**

 **If you want to hear how I planned to end the story just in case I don't go back to this fic I'm gonna put it below, note however that I might and this will be spoilers so skip ahead to the next line of bold letters.**

 _Katniss does the interview, says she owes Peeta everything in response to the question of what he means to her but the buzzer sounds before she can explain._

 _Peeta/Naruto is suave but evasive during the interview, seemingly waiting for a particular question, So Peeta, have a girl at home, etc. etc. He says no she came with me. Buzzer sounds and that's the show._

 _Katniss is mad at him for making her seemingly look bad but Haymitch explains it makes her desirable. They meet on the roof later that night and Peeta asks if they can try. Katniss accepts and they end up in bed again._

 _Skipping ahead to the games Peeta runs to the cornucopia, managing to take a sword, some knives, a bow and a backpack they survive together sleeping in the trees in a single bag._

 _Skip ahead to the fire, Peeta tends to her wounds, their found by the Careers and Peeta makes Katniss run where she meets Rue. Katniss shoots down the tracker jacker nest when she hears a cannon fire thinking Peeta dead. He does get stung but hides in the river, using ninja training to disguise himself as rocks._

 _Katniss destroys the Careers food, yadda yadda till Rue dies and then she finds Peeta who has a cut on his leg from carelessly turning to run from the trakerjakers. She nurses him back to health and etc etc till Kato? Cato? And Katniss and Peeta meet at the cornucopia. Most of it wasn't planned past this but I can tell you the rest of what I had planned._

 _Peeta and Katniss go home after interview. Katniss lives in Peeta's house with him and sleeps in his bed with him because she has night terrors. Peeta takes to something he learned in his old dimension; guitar and singing._

 _This is important because if you remember Katniss is supposed to have a chakra enhanced voice which applies a subtle genjutsu to all who hear it._

 _Anyway when the district parade? Tour? Comes around Katniss isn't threatened by Snow because he honestly thinks them in love, Peeta does that thing for Rue's family and Katniss speaks up, etc, etc. Up to the 75th._

 _This is as far as I planned anything except the ending._

 _So Peeta isn't captured. He goes with them and Mags and Nuts aren't dead. The rebellion inspires the angry districts to rise up. Peeta's in the field but they won't let Katniss go. She is eventually stable and they start the commercials. Then the bombs drop on thirteen. Peeta, who remember has shadow clones in every district and the capital is able to sabotage the bombs but they still destroy a lot of the district._

 _Katniss makes a speech, "Flame of Rebellion burns hot!" or something similar and she, Peeta and the task force fight in the capital, they fall for the trap and Katniss is put in command. They do the thing and finally the parachutes rain down on the children. Rue almost dies, but Peeta who was going to be the distraction sees and saves her and a few other nurses from the second explosion._

 _Peeta punches gale so when gale goes to talk to Katniss whos currently in her hospital bed she can see a bruise. Katniss kills the other president (can't currently remember her name) and she is locked in solitary. Peeta comes in and sleeps with her (Yes just sleep, no lemon) and they let her return to district 12 where she and Peeta get married, (though the hunger games she votes no instead of yes) and then we go to epilogue._

 _Its Peeta talking about seeing the wonders of another world with Katniss, their kids are grown and their both old, but Katniss asks him to stay with her, when she dies he protects her grave till the end of that planet and then moves on. Forever now destined to be the child of prophecy, reborn in other worlds and wearing other faces, he's decided that if he could bring lasting peace once, he can do it again. For her._

 **So that was the ending. I know that some of you didn't read it and that's fine, just know I might not update this so that may be the end of this story for real. I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted, or if writing this has somehow spoiled fanfiction for you.**

 **I honestly really wanted to write this love story. It's sort of like the end of gurren lagann in the way the series wraps up but I can't honestly bring myself to copy the main storyline of the book. That's not fanfiction, editing a word and calling it fanfiction doesn't make it fanfiction. I know this. So if you're reading this then thank you, and I promise the next story I write will have improved where this has failed, grammar, Original story, Original characters and a brand new view of the universes you thought you knew.**

 **I may come back to this story some day, when I feel able to write this to the standard I want to hold my stories to.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading**

 **Bye...**


End file.
